


Date

by MxSovereign



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Romance, no i will not take criticism, they're lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxSovereign/pseuds/MxSovereign
Summary: “I was thinking: We should go down to the City. There’s a great ramen shop there. Perfect blend of spice and flavor.”“That would be nice.”aka I'm Not Over That SK Narrative Preview Where Ikora Asked Eris Morn Out On A Date
Relationships: Eris Morn/Ikora Rey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Date

**Author's Note:**

> I was also inspired by a fantastic artwork my close friend Michael did! Please check out his work: https://greenlightning-art.tumblr.com/post/188194961104/so-turns-out-ill-never-be-over-those-narrative
> 
> This is probably very OOC but hey, a lesbian can dream.
> 
> edit: I should learn to check spelling mistakes/incomplete sentences more often smh
> 
> 2nd edit: Adjusted my fics to change pronouns, moving forward I'll be referring to Eris as they/them, hcing them as nonbinary!

"I'm glad you took me up on my offer."

Eris missed the sound of Ikora's approach having been lost in thought. They felt out of place sitting here in the open, but they didn't want to stand up Ikora. 

Ikora adjusted her robes and took a seat across from them with a soft sigh. "How are you these days?" 

They feel like there's too much to say for a light conversation. About the state of the moon, of the hive, of themself. Of everything really so they settle for a simple answer. 

"Busy. Our enemies are as persistent as ever."

Despite not really seeing in the same way their fellow guardians do anymore, Eris could still feel the stares upon her back. Their shoulders were hunched as if they could make themself small enough to avoid the prying eyes of the public. They anxiously picked at the hem of their sleeve, thinking they shouldn't have come. 

Ikora tucked her hands in her lap and tilted her head with a questioning gaze. "How are you really?" They pressed their lips together for a moment before choosing their words carefully. "I am... Managing." 

Ikora hummed, not satisfied with their answer. She let the silence moment hang in the air before responding. "Eris. If you need anything, absolutely anything, you only have to say so." 

She leaned forward to lay a gentle hand over Eris's. They flinched at the sudden skin contact before relaxing. "You don't have to be alone. The vanguard is here for you. I am here for you." 

Eris lowered their head but they could still sense the warm intensity of those lovely honey brown eyes. A strange sensation gripped their chest from the warlock's words. Usually the little moments in between everything going on gives them a chance to breathe, but it feels like the air's been knocked out of them. 

"I... Have no choice."

"Do you? Or do you deny yourself the option?"

Do they? It certainly felt like they didn't have a choice. Or maybe it's the ever present weight of their trauma dragging them down. Even in a crowded place like this they still feel like they’re all alone in the universe. 

"Eris." Ikora's voice was feather soft as she cautiously slipped her hand under Eris's to cradle it, giving a small squeeze. A tone of sadness and slight desperation filtered into her voice. "Please don't shut me out." 

Their hand laid in Ikora's a moment before they tightened their grip in return. They raised their head again. "I will try."

"That's all I ask."

They order their food and eat in peace. 

It's late in the evening when the pair depart together from the ramen shop. Places have started emptying of customers and the streets are quieter. Eris feels a sense of relief from the lessened crowds and noise. They breathe in the fresh, crisp air as the pair make their way through the back roads towards Ikora's private quarters. 

Stopping at the door, Ikora turns to face Eris. "Thank you for walking me back. You didn't have to."

There was a hint of a smile on Eris's pale lips. "It was nothing. I had a lovely time Ikora."

Ikora felt her heart soar and smiled the widest she had in a long time. "As did I." Shuffling a bit to gather her nerve, she inched herself closer to Eris and reached out to hover a hand near the hunter's cheek. "May I?"

Not for the first time they found their breath cut short. Ikora in all her effortless grace has always had the ability to make them feel like they were a rare treasure to be cherished, something that nobody else can pull off. Eris decided to indulge themself and leaned their cheek into Ikora's hand. 

Eris sighed contentedly. It had been a long time since they’ve felt the kind of peace their warlock superior evoked in them at this moment.

Pleased by the approval of consent, Ikora placed her other hand on Eris’s other cheek, making gentle circular motions with her thumbs. "You are invaluable. Never forget that." Invaluable to her, Ikora whispered in her own mind. 

She took another step forward and held her lips an inch away, searching Eris's face for any sign of discomfort or resistance. She breathily asks again, "May I?"

Three green eyes blinked in surprise at the closeness. Nonetheless Eris finds themself leaning in, desiring nothing more than the feel of those soft lips against theirs. Ikora presses her lips against Eris’s and they feel the weight of all their struggles melt away. 

The only thing in focus for them is the single point of contact between them. They feel almost dizzy with delight, but the tender moment ends too soon. They're lucky to have been allowed a stolen moment like this, but reality is cruel and there are duties they both have to keep up with.

After they break away, Ikora's hands linger a bit longer to cradle Eris's face. "Come back again when you have the chance?" Her tone is low, almost pleading.

"I will."


End file.
